Acapella
by SCphantom
Summary: When looking around in Simmon's things, Skye finds out something very interesting about fer best friend. Who does she go to to find out more about it? Only her BFF's BFF. But, when Skye treads on a very rocky relationship, she might cause an avalanche. Fitzsimmons! Honestly, what would be better than Fitzsimmons? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Acapella

Summary: So, I recently watched Pitch Perfect (about time) and that mixed with my undying love for Fitzsimmons made me write this. Written in a rush so there will be a couple errors. When looking around (snooping) in Simmons's things Skye finds something very interesting about her BFF. So who does she go to to find out more? Only her BFF's BFF. But she's about to tread on a rocky relationship, and her desperation for answers might just cause an avalanche. Fitzsimmons, of course. Because who doesn't love a good Fitzsimmons fanfic? Don't own Agents of SHEILD, if I did, Fitzsimmons would be together by now.

Skye was notorious for snooping around in others things. Today was no exception. She found herself looking for her Best Girl Friend Simmons. Looking in her room she didn't find the biochemist, but she did find a box labelled "ACADEMY STUFF UNPACK SOON!" peeking out from Simmon's closet. Curiosity taking the better of her she opened the box and started to dig through it. What she found was nothing of use, mainly papers with perfect scores on them. She was about to give up, when something caught her eye. It was a grey scarf, something you would see from an Acapella group. It was wrapped around a small curricular harmonica, and a from that read "Academy Acapella singing group rehearsal and competition schedule". And Skye was not stupid, she was able to connect the dots.

"Oh my God..." she muttered

Without thinking she ran down to the lad confident the person she needed to talk to was there.

"FITZ FITZ FITZ FITZ FITZ!" She yelled running into the lab harmonica, scarf, and schedule in hand. Fitz looked up from his dwarf that he was tinkering on.

"Jesus Skye, don't give me a heart attack, what do ye need?" He said only slightly Fazed by Skye's hyper attitude.

"Did you know Simmons was in an Acapella group?!" She exclaimed.

Fitz flinched at the mention of Simmons, but still remained calm and continued to tap away at Sleepy. "Yah, I did. Oh and if I were you, I'd keep your voice down. Simmons really doesn't like talking about it."

Skye blinked. "Why not? What happened? Why does she not talk about it?"

Fitz put a hand to Skye's mouth, cutting her off.

"I will answer all your questions. But if you decide to talk to Simmons about it, you got nothing from me. Got it?"

Skye nodded.

"Alright," Fitz started, "It happened when we were at the Academy. Simmons was feeling stressed about all her work, so she decided to take up a hobby. She auditioned for the Academy Acapellas, an all girl group at the school. She got in but, the self proclaimed leader of the group was a total b $?! and was the least supportive girl in the world. Simmons only stayed because another girl begged her to stay. So stay she did. Her self confidence was shattered though and Simmons never felt good about singing again. I didn't know that she was in the group until the leader was overthrown and it was their last competition. The girl who begged her to stay became the new leader. She gave Simmons a solo, and she was amazing!" Fitz looked away dreamaly but soon focused again. "That didn't stop the old leader from tearing Simmons down, telling her she would never be good enough. All the others were so intimidated, they were forced to agree. No matter how much I told Simmons they were wrong, she wouldn't believe me. I haven't herd her beautiful voice since."

Skye would have sworn she was him blush, but he hid it very quickly.

"Do you have a recording of the performance?" Skye asked hopefully.

Fitz shook his head. "No I don't unfortunately. She might have one though, did you look through the entire box?"

"No"

"Simmons is out for a while. She is with Coulson doing something, she won't be back for a while." With that Skye took off. "I didn't say it was a good idea to do it though!" Fitz called.

Skye rummaged through the box, until she found exactly what she was looking for. A recording that said "THROW AWAY ASAP!" That has to be it, she thought. Darting out of the room, ignoring the glace from May that said "what are you doing this time?" She made her way to her room grabbing her laptop and pushing the video into it's proper spot. She watched the girls preform, immediately picking out Simmons the youngest and shortest girl in the group. She watched until the microphone was handed of to a very young and nervous looking Simmons. She watched as Simmons took a deep breath. What she sang next took her breath away.

"Feels like it must be 15 degrees

Got my boots with socks up to my knees

A fire place would be nice

A blanket might help thaw the ice

But if I got you that's all I really need

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Will you keep my heart out of the cold ?

Will you hold me close when I shiver?

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Saw a snowflake land right on your nose

The twinkle in your eyes makes me feel like I am home

This wonderland was made for two

If you keep me then I'll keep you

Toasty from you head down to your toes

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Will you keep my heart out of the cold?

Will you hold me close when I shiver?

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Will you be my scarf on the coldest day of the year?

Will you be my sweater when I feel the frost coming near?

Will you keep me warm?

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Will you keep my heart out of the cold?

Will you hold me close when I shiver?

Will you keep me warm this winter?

Skye paused the video one Simmons was done singing. She didn't need to see anymore. That song suited Simmons perfectly. It was simple, innocent, and she sang it flawlessly. How come Simmons didn't sing more often? She was more than fantastic at it. Skye then remembered Fitz's words

"...Her self confidence was shattered..."

There had to be some way for Simmons to show off that lovely voice of hers. And Skye was determined to make it happen. And when Skye is determined, nothing stands in her way. She definitely made it happen. How you ask, well, let's just say subtlety isn't Skye's specialty.

The following morning

When Skye woke up, she was ready to put operation Simmons Confidence into action. And she was about to do it, in the most obvious way possible. She hopped over to the kitchen to find Fitz and Simmons eating breakfast silently.

"Good morning!" She said gleefully.

"Good morning" they replied sleeply in stereo.

As Skye poured her cereal she grinned at Simmons.

"So Simmons... have you ever heard of the song "Keep Me Warm" by little Estate?"

Fitz looked at her with a look that said, "don't you dare...". Simmons tried to cover her shock but failed, she still said

"No, I haven't."

"That's funny." Skye said pouring milk into her cereal, "Because, I'm pretty sure you sang a cover of it when you were at the Academy in it's Acapella group."

Fitz saw where this was heading. "WOW! Would you look at the time! I really have to be, uh, somewhere... BYE!" He got up to leave but was pulled down by Simmons who looked embarrassed, a little sad, and pissed beyond all belief.

"LEOPOLD FITZ! YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU?!" She yelled.

Fitz looked beyond terrified "I-i told her n-nothing of the s-sort."

Skye looked taken back, she had not expected Simmons to be this mad.

"I trusted you and you went of to tell Skye!" Simmons cried again.

"Hey! I'm not the problem with the trust problem here, OK?! If I do recall, your the one who so graciously decided to leave me!"

Simmons looked hurt for a split second, but that was soon replaced with rage. "That is different!"

"Well explain to me how it is, because, as far as I can see its not!"

Skye was beyond confused at the moment. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Simmons attention came off of Fitz. "Shut it, I'll deal with you in a second!" Her attention was back on Fitz. "It's different because I left for your own damned well being! You blabed about me because you can't keep a bloody secret!"

"Oh yah? Well your idea of my own well being is pretty screwed up! I have been going insane since you left! I went crazy, I talked to myself all the time, and most of that time, I was just talking to a figment of my imagination that was in fact, you! You left because you couldn't stand seeing me go insane."

It was clear Simmons was ready to cry. "Exactly." She said, with out another word, she left. Her sobs echoed through the hall.

Skye put a hand on Fitz's shoulder, who was himself crying.

"I defiantly missed something." Skye said.

"She just admitted she couldn't stand seeing me go insane." Fitz muttered.

Skye looked Fitz in the eyes.

"She just admitted what we all knew the entire time." She said.

"And what would that be." He said.

"That she truly believes she's making you worse."

"But, the only thing making me worse was her leaving."

"She doesn't know that."

Fitz looked up. "I got a friend to fix." With that he ran down the hall.

"Go get her tiger." Skye said as she finished her cereal.

Simmons door Sat slightly ajar. Fitz peeked into the room, Simmons sat on her bed crying her eyes out. He opened the door. He crept into her room and sat on her bed pulling her into a hug.

"Shh, lass, it's ok..." he soothed. She cried into his arms for a while before composing herself enough to speak.

"Fitz... I-I'm so s-s-sorry." She choked.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"I make you worse..." she trailed off.

"Jemma." He said sternly, "The only thing you could possibly do to make me worse, is leave me."

"Leo..." she whispered.

"No more arguing. Come here." He said pulling her in for another hug. "I do not care what anyone says, you are the only thing I need. Lord Almighty can come down and say that it's not healthy for me to see you. I wouldn't care. Your the only one I need."

"I missed you." She said.

"Me too." He said. "You know, I miss hearing you sing."

"Right..." she said sarcastically.

"Seriously! I love hearing you sing, I don't care what those girls said-"

"Leo." Simmons cut him off. "Do you really think I'm bothered about girls saying I'm bad at singing?"

"Well... I was until you said that, now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Please, they could only bother me about that for so long. They found other ways to get to me. I mean I skipped at least five grades of school for crying out loud! They bothered me about that, they bothered me about you..." she stopped realizing what she said.

"And what persay did they say about me."

He felt her face heat up. "They said I was falling for my only friend..."

He lifted her head so their eyes met. "Well that's good."

She looked at him puzzled "Why-"

She cut off by a pair of lips against hers. They were Fitz's lips, he was kissing her. And after doing a double check to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she kissed back. It was a kiss that said, "you are the most important thing in my life" and "I'm so glad your with me."

After they broke for air Fitz spoke up. "We should probably let Skye know we didn't kill each other, we were kind of aggressive at breakfast."

Simmons rolled her eyes. "I've been waiting at least five years for this, Skye can wait."

Fitz shrugged. "Fine, but if she worries to much and comes to check on us. And she walks in on us, I'll blame you."

Simmons pulled him in for a quick kiss "She's probably figured out what we're doing by now. I can't really stay mad at you for long." She said before pulling him for a longer kiss.

After hours of talking (and kissing) they finally went to find Skye, just in case she assumed the worst and thought they killed one another. They went into they kitchen to find a note

Dear Fitzsimmons,

I got bored of waiting for you two to get done sorting it out, so I left. I'm sure you two worked it out, but just in case, come see me so I can make sure your both alive. I'll be in my room. Speaking of which, Simmons should really sing more. She's really good. Like, really really really good.

Love

Skye

Fitz looked from the note to Simmons.

"Does this mean you'll sing more?" He asked hopefully.

She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Skye's room.

"Only Acapella though..." she said wandering to Skye's room.

Finished!

The song is "Keep Me Warm" by The Little Estate. I didn't mention it at the beginning because it would spoil it, and I forgot. I love the song though!


	2. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

So far, this story has had 328 views as of November 23. As well as 3 favourites. Don't think I'm not grateful,because I am, I mean 328 views is nothing to sneeze at. But, it is HIGHLY irritating to see none reviewed. I love reviews, not just because it tells me you all are reading, but it tells me what you all think! Just because I'm saying this doesn't mean I want 328 people telling me "This story sucks". Because that's not very helpful. Great people (that's you guys) have great ideas, and reviews like "This story sucks" are not only super unhelpful and mean, they also don't show what greatness all of you are capable of! That is why, from now on, I, SCphantom, have pledged to join the review revolution. I promise to review any story, not matter how long or well written. I've joined the review revolution, have you?

Now do you guys see how much this impacts someone? A simple, "This is a cool story" can brighten up anyone's day. And a causal "Hey, I noticed a part you can improve on..." can make a person a better writer. A nice or constructive comment is always appreciated. And don't feel pressured into reviewing, if you feel that your comment might hurt a person more than make them feel better, don't post it. Not only would it be embarrassing for the writer to have everyone see it, but it also tears a person down.

Oh jez, this is getting long. And as Skye would say it, really, really, sappy. Just remember this before you decide to post a comment, or even if your thinking about not posting one. And always remind yourself when reading one of my fics that I love to hear your nice or constructive opinion. You guys have the power to make anyone feel confident about their writing. You are the best!

From your happy loopy FanFiction writer,

SCphantom


End file.
